fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashe/Quotes
White Clouds Chapter 2: Familiar Scenery Red Canyon Dominance (Mission) Defeating first enemy * "If I'd hesitated, that... that would've been me." White Clouds Chapter 3: Mutiny in the Mist The Magdred Ambush (Mission) Fighting Lonato * Lonato: Stand down, Ashe. I must destroy these evil-doers by any means necessary! * Ashe: Please surrender, Lonato! Whatever your reasons for doing this, we can still talk it out! * Lonato: Rhea is an infidel who has deceived the people and desecrated the goddess! We have virtue and the goddess herself on our side! * Ashe: Even if all that's true, dragging the townsfolk into it like this isn't right! * Lonato: Enough. If that is how you feel, prepare yourself! I'm putting an end to this! Lonato is defeated * "Lonato, I..." Post-Battle Cutscene * Ashe: Why… why did this happen? Lonato was always such a kind man… Everyone in the village was… was so nice to me. And I… I killed them. I killed them all! I had to, I know I had to… I know that! But still… what does that make me? * Dimitri: Please, don’t beat yourself up, Ashe. We did what had to be done. * Ashe: I’m… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be bothering you. I’m… I’m going to check on the town. I hope my brother and sister are OK. White Clouds Chapter 9: The Cause of Sorrow The Ball :Garreg Mach Ball/Script Verdant Wind Chapter 15: Valley of Torment Ambush at Ailell (Mission) * "Just as I thought-the professor's army. But it's too late to back out now. In Lonato's place, I have to do my duty." Vs. Byleth * "I don't want to fight you, Professor. But this is how it has to be. There's no turning back." Vs. Others * "Forgive me... But as Lonato's son, I have a duty!" Defeated * "I know this is it, but... I don't want to die... Recruited * "You...you want to spare me? Why? I'll...I'll do it. I'll join your side. Let me fight for you." Verdant Wind Chapter 16: The Rose-Colored River Garreg Mach Monastery * "It's thanks to you that I'm here now. I owe you, Professor. You saved my life. I swear I'll do all I can to repay that debt." Verdant Wind Chapter 17: Blood of the Eagle and Lion Garreg Mach Monastery * "If we defeat the Imperial army at Gronder Field, what will our next objective be? I guess we won't have much choice but to try take Fort Merceus, on the far side of Gronder Field. It's probably too soon for us to be thinking about that, isn't it? I'm sure it's already occurred to Claude though." Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Am I doing all right? I hope I'm not too off..." Cooking * "I love to cook! What are we making today? I have a lot of experience in the kitchen. I can make just about anything." Dining Hall * "This looks delicious! Let's eat!" (favorite dish) * "Somehow, everything tastes better with company." With Caspar C Support level: * Ashe: Caspar! Your stomach will burst if you eat all of that! * Caspar: Haha! Don't worry about me, I've got a stomach of steel! Professor knows what I'm talking about! Support level: * Caspar: I gotta say Ashe, you can really put your food away! * Ashe: I've got to keep up my strength, don't I? Recruitment Requirements Not Met * " Requirements Met * "Professor! I have a request for you. Would you accept me into your class? I'm sure I would learn so much more if I could study with you! Will you give me that chance?" ** Invite to join your house: "I can?! Thank you! You won't regret this. I'm going to give it my all!" ** Decline to invite: "All right, I understand. I'm sorry to bother you. But I promise you'll be impressed by my hard work!" Gift * " * " * "Wow, I can have this?" Lost Items * "Hey, I've been looking for that! How'd you know?" * "Hmm. This isn't mine. You should ask around." Tea Party * "Thanks for the tea. I hope we can do this again." (end of tea party) Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "Oh...sorry." ** Console: "It's all right. I've got this." * Great: "I understand." * Great: "This will be useful!" * Perfect: "That's a relief." ** Praise: "Hahaha, you're making me blush." New Skill Skill Level Up * "Am I starting to master this?" * "Making strides." * "There's so much left to learn." * "So this is how it's done." * "I've learned a lot!" Budding Talent * "Is this my true talent?" Group Tasks Stable Duty * "For the two of us this'll be a breeze!" Sky Watch * "For the two of us, this will be no challenge at all!" * "All right! Let's do this!" Results * Perfect: "Pretty good job, if I do say so myself!" Certification Exams * "Oh, what a relief!" (passed) Level Up *"Is this a joke?" (0 to 2 stats up) *"I have so far left to go." (3 stats up) *"I'm starting to see results." (4-6 stats up) *"I'll stick with it." (3-7 stats up) * "I have so far left to go." (5 stats up) Post Time Skip *"I just eked by." (0 to 2 stats up) * "I'll keep moving forward." (4 stats up) Battle Quotes When Selected * "I'll give it my all." (Full health) * "Move carefully." (Low health) Post Time Skip * "I'd be honored." (Full/High health) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"Too slow!" *"" Critical Attack *"I will prove myself!" *"I can't lose!" *"I've got you!" *"Try this!" Post Time Skip *"In the name of justice!" *"I've got you!" *"I can't lose!" *"I will end this now!" Gambit *"" Post Time Skip *"" Gambit Boost *"You have my support!" Post Time Skip *"" Defeated Enemy * "That's how it goes." * "I'm doing my part." * "I must steel myself!" * "I won that?" * "The fight continues." * "That was tough." Post Time Skip *"" *"" *"" *"" Ally Defeats Enemy * "I can always depend on you." * "I can always count on you." * "As I expected!" Ally Heals/Rallies * Thank you." * "Thanks so much." * "Much appreciated." Post Time Skip *"You're a big help." *"" New Skill *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Skill Mastered * "So this is how it's done." * "There's so much more to learn." Post Time Skip *"" Skill Up *"" Post Time Skip *"" Class Mastery * "My lessons are complete." Post Time Skip *"" Reclassing *"I'm eager to learn so much more." *"Mastering this can only make me stronger." *"Mm, yeah, this will work." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts